


Forced Confession

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Secrets, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: An accident forces a change in Lex and Clark's relationship.





	Forced Confession

**Author's Note:**

> There is a vague description of a potentially violent scene, based on my own wariness of riding the subway, as much as it's necessary and convenient.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Mar. 30th, 2006.

"Lex, this is so great. Thanks for taking me to Metropolis." Clark smiled at his boyfriend, happy that Lex felt comfortable enough with him to stroll around Metropolis with him.

"Clark, I didn't take you to Metropolis. I *brought* you to Metropolis. To be with me." Lex smiled back, and Clark grinned wider. Lex was such a dork, he always had to argue semantics.

"Whatever. I'd have been happy to just be with you at the mansion, but this is better." Clark looked up at the nearest skyscraper, craning his head back. Smallville was home, but it was nothing compared to Metropolis.

"I thought I'd even show you around like a real city slicker." Lex had that mischievous smile on his face, the smile that always made Clark tingle with anticipation.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Come on."

Lex led Clark to a greasy-looking set of stairs that led under the sidewalk.

"We're taking the subway?"

"I know it's plebian, but you can't really appreciate what it means to travel in a Porsche or limo until you know what it's like to ride the cramped, offensive subway."

"You make it sound so romantic." Clark rolled his eyes to emphasize his sarcastic point.

"Just a few stops. Then we can take the Porche the rest of the way to dinner."

"Awesome."

They took the stairs, and Lex paid for their tokens. The stood near the edge of the platform, and Clark looked down the dark tunnel. People milled around the two of them, and Clark huddled closer to Lex.

"Lex, I appreciate your Porche already."

"I told you."

"Aren't you afraid of people recognizing you?"

"Who's going to think I take the subway? They won't believe it's me."

Then Clark heard the low roar of the train approaching, and felt the platform vibrate slightly. "It's loud."

"It's good though. Makes you sure you're not going to miss it."

Just as Clark caught sight of the train, someone shoved him hard from behind, maybe a kid running and unable to stop, maybe a malicious attempt to kill him. Whatever it was, the force knocked him off the platform, into the path of the oncoming train.

~*~*~

Lex stared at the train, its cars passing by in a blur. Did he just...

Did he...

Did Clark just get hit by a *train*? Lex felt his knees buckle, and he fought not to throw up. The sound of Clark hitting the front of the train... 

Lex knelt on the platform, people coming up to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Did your friend just jump in front of the train?"

"What happened?"

Lex looked around, the man whow had run into Clark was several cars down. Lex didn't know what to do. For now, he looked towards the front of the train, not sure why. He certainly didn't want to see what he knew he would. Blood-covered flannel smeared on the tracks...

But then, in the crowd that had surrounded him, a familiar face. The one he woke up next to this morning, only flushed red.

Lex stood and pushed his way through the crowd. He grabbed Clark by the arm and dragged him back up the stairs and onto the street. He kissed him, making sure Clark was real, but then he got angry.

Clark's clothes were torn, but he looked fine. He wasn't even wincing. 

"What the hell just happened, Clark? You should be dead. Not that I want you dead, but how are you alive? The train did hit you, right?"

Clark stared at him. "Yeah. I. Uh."

"Clark, that train hit you at I don't even know what speed. You should be a mess on the front of it. Instead you're here, with me, looking guilty."

"I. I just. Well..."

"Tell me, Clark. You've hid your secrets for too damn long. They've finally caught up to you, and if you don't come clean with me now, it'll be the last time you get a chance."

Lex glared at Clark, pissed and hurt and scared. He'd waited so long for Clark to feel comfortable with him, but now there was no way Lex would feel comfortable with Clark if he didn't tell him the truth. "Now, Clark."

Clark ducked his head, and mumbled into his chest.

"Talk to *me*."

Clark looked up again, his expression now one of determination. Good.

"Well, I..."

Lex felt his eyes widened as Clark spoke. His story changed everything.


End file.
